Over and Over
by VioletPretenses
Summary: Lily's best friend Violet comes to hogwarts. Lily and Remus are dating and Violet takes over Lily's role as the one James annoys. James/Violet Lily/Remus
1. Background

A/N this is my first fanfic so constructive critism is good :D

Background

I climbed onto the Hogwarts express and searched for Lily Evans. We had been friends since we had been neighbours when we were 3. I had moved away to live with my cousin Will when I was 10 as my parents and sister died. She was the only person, other than Will, who I talked to at all. She also visited me when she could but Will travelled a lot and I had to go with him. I loved travelling but I missed Lily. This year I'm going to be going to school with her again. But this time it wasn't a muggle school it was one of the most famous wizarding school in the world. I had never been to a Wizarding school before but nobody could tell me I knew less about using magic that them. Will had taught me how to use the magic within me. He never used a wand so he never bought me one. I could non-verbal spells better than most full-grown wizards at the age of 14 and I could also do magic without a wand easily. As well as Will teaching me magic every summer I stayed at Hogwarts, my new school, as the head teacher, Albus Dumbledore, was my uncle. He is supposedly the most powerful wizard ever. But he can't do magic without a wand as well as me. But he is faster and has a better knowledge and does non-verbal spells the best I have ever seen.

When I was growing up there was always a threat to muggle born wizards and witches as there was a man who wanted the only wizards to be pure blood. His name was Tom Riddle but he now goes by Lord Voldemort. He wants to be the most powerful wizard and would do anything to do that. He kills everyone in his way and unfortunately my family were in his way. I hear he never lets someone who he tries to kill survive. I survived though. I couldn't control my magic and after he had killed both my parents he went after my little sister Ellen and me. I remember it as vividly as if it was yesterday. Unfortunately. I would love to forget the pain that was caused by that night. But feeling pain makes us who we are. My loss that night, determined my entire life's course. Our pain and scars only make us who we are.

Ellen was 7 and had no idea what was happening. I was so scared. I was sure that I would let my parents down and let Ellen die. I hugged her close to me and somehow managed to put up a shield around us but it was weak. It held up until Albus got there for underage wizardry but then it died down and Voldemort shot the killing curse at us. It missed me just and hit Ellen under my arm.

I refused to let go of her even though I knew she was never going to come back. I had held her close to me for what seemed like days, I could feel her getting colder but couldn't bring myself to let her go. If I let her go then I would have let my mother and father down again. I had promised to look after Ellen if anything happened to them. Now I had failed. They were all gone. Never returning. They were gone. Gone. That was such a hard thing to come to terms with. I would never see Ellen's bright blue eyes sparkles when she laughed or see her watch me in awe. That hurt the most. She had trusted me as her older sister. I had let her go. I couldn't do it again. That's why I refused to let go of her. Whenever someone came near her then I would just cry harder. No one knew what to do with me. Lily couldn't see me. I was holding my dead sister in my arms. So my cousin Will came. He finally persuaded me to let her go and when I did all I could do was stare at my hands. My arms felt empty without her weight there. All I could see were her eyes looking so sad and empty. So…Dead. That memory has haunted my dreams since that day. I would wake up screaming her name and crying. Only Will could calm me and settle me down. I still see those eyes every night in my nightmares.

I was never going to hear her laugh again. Never going to see her smile at me when we played with Lily and her sister. I would never hear her scream at me when I annoyed her. I regretted every harsh word I ever said to her. I would have done, and still would do, anything to have her back safe and sound. But I knew that would never happen. And I hated Tom Riddle and myself for that. I would never see my parents either. For the next month the only person I would talk to was Lily or my cousin Will. So it was decided that I would stay with him. Unfortunately I did have to move around a lot but I've seen almost the entire world with Will and he has no family of his own other that me so we understood each other.

But no matter how happy I was with Will unfortunately all I wanted was to kill Tom Riddle. He had stolen the 3 things I loved the most in the entire world. I wanted revenge.

But when I turned 12 Albus had come to visit me to ask if I wanted him and his staff to give me a few lessons over the holidays. I had said yes as I couldn't defeat the second most powerful wizard without help. But when I got to Hogwarts I had learnt that revenge wouldn't help. Ellen and my parents would always be gone. They would never be back. I had to come to terms with that. It still hurt but I felt content for the first time since that night and from then until now I spent every summer at Hogwarts. I felt at home and after 5 summers of staying at Hogwarts Al asked if I wanted to attend the school during the year. I had spoken to Will and agreed that he would visit every now and then. So it was decided. I would go to Hogwarts for sixth year. And I couldn't wait!

So here I am. Stood on a train searching for my one and only friend. Finally I saw her in a compartment with two other girls and as soon as I opened the door she leapt on me and hugged me tight shrieking

"VIOLET!!!! YOU'RE HERE!!!!" I replied to her greeting with a small smile and by saying

"Yeah. Here I am"

She glowered at me for not looking more excited to be here. I smiled at her and she dragged me to a seat opposite the other two girls who looked a little shocked at our greeting. I smiled at them and introduced myself.

"Hi. I'm Violet Austin. It's nice to meet you both."


	2. Introductions

Introductions

I looked across at the two girls who were smiling slightly at me. One was petite and had her blonde hair in a pixie cut. Her eyes were a light grey and looked like they could see though me. She looked quite shy yet from what Lily told over the summer when I had visited her she was very loud when you got to know her. I nodded my head at her whilst saying

"Your Alice? Right?" she nodded and grinned at me showing very white teeth. After returning her grin I looked at the girl next to her she was the opposite of Alice. She was tall and very slim. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She definitely didn't seem shy as Alice was.

"And your Nora?" she also grinned widely and asked me

"That's right. Lucky guess?"

"Lily likes to describe in her letters." I said with a smile in Lily's direction. She responded by hitting me playfully on the arm and turned to the girls opposite us and said

"I showed her some pictures of us" They both nodded and smiled. There was I silence as we thought of what to say. Finally Nora said to me

"So…Violet. Do you play Quidditch?" I automatically answered

"Hell yeah!! Best sport ever invented except tree surfing and that is only fun when with the right people" I realised I'd rambled too much and blushed but the other girls laughed. I joined in glad that the tension had evaporated. Lily started asking Alice questions about homework they were given and Nora and I discussed Quidditch. This carried on for around ten minutes until the whistle blew and at that moment four boys crashed into the compartment. One collapsed on the floor, another sat on this boy, and one sat heavily down next to Nora and lay across her lap and the final boy sat gently next to lily and smile apologetically at her. I looked across at Nora and she was roughly pushing the boy on top of her off although she looked quite pleased that he was lying on her. I shrugged this off and turned to face Lily asking loud enough for all the boys to hear

"So these are the marauders. I was expecting people with better balance at least."

Remus, Lily's boyfriend and the boy sat next to her, and the girls all laughed but the other three boys looked up at me shocked. The boy who was now sat on the floor after being pushed off Nora's lap, he was very tall and had grey piercing eyes, looked at me and gave me a smile that presumably made every girl nearby swoon. He said

"Girls you have picked up a stray. Why don't we know her?" Remus rolled his eyes and said

"The rest of us know her. It's just the fact that James and Peter couldn't wait to get a room and you were lying on Nora to ask about her." He smiled at me and Lily, who was laughing at this point. Remus had light brown hair, almost blonde. He was thin and tall and nearly always looked ill when I saw him. Sirius was laughing on the floor and the two other boys on the floor were scowling. I took the chance to whisper, in Lily's ear,

"Which is which? One is James and one is Peter." She turned to them and pointed to the one underneath who had now started grunting

"That's Peter." And that obviously made the one on top, who now was sat on the seat beside me, James. I took the moment when everyone was silent to introduce myself to the marauders.

"Hey, I'm Violet. Violet Austin." I repeated the words I had used earlier and kept a smile on my face although at the moment I was a little overwhelmed.

Sirius decided it was time to start talking so spoke to James; he had black hair that looked messy and blue eyes, Sirius said

"So prongsy, been practising Quidditch over the summer have you?" James responded to this by saying

"Padfoot, you stayed at my house the whole of summer. Why the hell do you want to know something I've been forcing you to listen to for six weeks? And Moony, how come you know the new girl and we don't?" I was confused but I understood him not listening or valuing what I had to say. That was rude. So I thought I'd put him in his place. I said

"Lily why didn't you tell me my name had been changed to new girl?" she smiled apologetically James and Sirius looked like they were about to have a heart attack and Remus said

"James, the reason I know _**Violet**_ is because she stayed at Lily's for the last three weeks of the summer except for a few days. I visited on a few occasions." He shuddered at the memory. Lily and me both muttered at the same time

"Tuney can be a little…abrupt." and we started giggling at the memory of Lily's sister shouting at Remus for being an idiot for dating a 'Dirty freak' like Lily.

**Flashback**

Remus and me had grabbed our wands as soon as we saw tears forming in Lily's eyes but she had asked us to stop. As soon as we had, regretfully, lowered our wands an owl flew in the window and had circled petunias head and caused her to scream in a pitch only dogs could hear. We had laughed so hard that even when the owl came to a halt landing on my shoulder we had still been giggling causing petunia, who was almost steaming, to storm out of the room in a huff.

The letter had been addressed to me and was from Albus. I opened it there and it read

_Dear Violet (and probably Mr Lupin and Miss Evans)_

_I am sure that Petunia will have stormed off by this point and that my owl will be on it's way home. I hope I provided you a sufficient distraction from breaking the law and I am also glad that it was such an amusing 'prank' to you._

_However that is not my purpose in writing. I am writing to inform you of the books you will need this year, also that your private quarters are available for this year however I suspect that you will prefer to stay with Miss Evans. I will meet you off the Hogwarts express and we will move your luggage with the assistance of Elena, who is now Hogwarts staff, to the Griffindor dormitory, however we may have to move it again as you must be sorted after the feast._

_I have no more information for you. I wish you a very happy summer and to Mr Lupin and Miss Evans as well._

_Until the first of September_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_**End Flashback**_

James blushed and muttered something about being sorry. I smiled glad that he had apologised and continued my conversation about Quidditch with Nora. Sirius and James soon joined in and Lily, Remus and Alice talked about work or some spell they wanted to learn or what they wanted to gain this year. Peter just sat looking oblivious. Pretty soon we were all talking and laughing together. I had been thoroughly introduced and could sit back and listen to their conversations.


	3. Tree Surfing and Headmasters

Tree surfing and Headmasters

Violet POV

We sat on the train for several hours like this and during this time the food tray came round. James and Sirius bought loads and the witch with the food had to restock

"I should come to you boys last. Then I wouldn't have to restock so much would I." They both grinned at the witch and she blushed and hurried away. Clearly they were use to getting whatever girl they wanted.

We had about an hour left of the journey when Nora turned round to me and asked

"You know when I asked you about Quidditch when you first got on the train, you mentioned tree surfing. What is it?" Now everyone was staring at me. Even Lily didn't know what it was.

"Well, tree surfing is…ummm…" I couldn't think how to explain it "Have you ever been camping muggle style?" Most of the people in the carriage nodded except James and peter.

"Well you know you have to collect wood to burn?" again they all nodded, "if you're stood at the top of a hill they basically you take a running jump at a thin tree and normally it will break leaving you falling down the hill on the tree. If you get good then you surf down the hill." Everyone was staring at me then after a few seconds James', Sirius' and Nora's faces lit up and they muttered

"Awesome. You have to teach me!" I laughed and promised to take them to my favourite spot one day.

By this time we had reached Hogsmead and everyone else had put their robes over their clothes. My family's house elf had already taken all my stuff to my room and as Albus said I'd be moving it soon. We all piled out of the train and saw loads of first years being herded by the head boy and girl to the boats. Everyone started towards the carriages that were seemingly pulled by nothing. But I could see what pulled the carriages. Animals called Thestrals. You could only see them if you had witnessed someone dying. I hated seeing the Thestrals as they made me remember that night. But everything made me remember. I must have started crying as when I resurfaced from memories Lily was looking concerned and the others were looking at anything but me. Hmm awkward. I smiled at lily and whispered

"Thestrals." I think Nora and Alice heard me but they didn't say anything. They would bombard her with questions as soon as I was with Dumbledore. As we all stood looking awkward I heard a crack everyone on the entire platform went silent and turned to face the source of it, their headmaster and a rather excited looking house elf. Everyone was in shock so I thought I'd make it worse. I jogged up to Al and said loudly

"Hey uncle Al. How's it going being headmaster and all," he just smiled and ruffled my hair. I raised my eyebrow and looked around at everyone looking at us. Albus said

"Everyone continue." But nobody moved. I rolled my eyes and shouted

"Alright, back to your own lives." Everybody waited a second, shrugged, and continued where they left off. Albus raised his eyebrow and I smiled slightly. I turned to Elena and said

"So how is my favourite House Elf?" She grinned widely and curtseyed squeaking

"Very good Mistress Violet" I smiled back and said

"Well I'm glad to hear it." She then came and held onto Al's hand and mine and with one last smile for lily, we disappeared.

**A/N Sorry It's short but next chapter is going to be in someone else's POV. Not sure who's yet.**


	4. Tree Surfing and Headmasters James POV

Tree surfing and Headmasters

James POV

Padfoot and me were running late, as usual. Mum had tried to get me out of bed but hadn't been able to. I'm the only one who can get Padfoot out of bed. But that's only because I'm the only one he wants to beat up anyway. He never wanted to start a fight with my mum or dad or little sister. He ran away from his own family two years ago. They were all Slytherins until Padfoot came along. He's Griffindor. For the brave and the loyal. Most of the dark wizards are from Slytherin and most of the darkest wizards supporters are from there too. The current Dark wizard is Voldemort. He fights to get rd of all muggleborn wizards. He loves purebloods. So my family would be safe, as the potter line is pureblood, if my parents weren't aurors who wanted Voldemort's downfall. Padfoot's bloodline is pure too. The Blacks. Nearly all of them fight for Voldemort though. Sirius hates them all so he lives with us. That puts my family on his hit list as everyone in my house is hated. But also makes us safer as my parents can fight.

Anyway. We got to Kingscross station at five to eleven, we got on platform 93/4 two minute before the train was going to leave. On the platform a worried looking Remus met us. He is about my height but very skinny whilst Padfoot and me are Bigger built or 'toned' as Padfoot likes to call it. Stood next to Remus was a short looking boy with dirty blonde hair in a bowl cut. Peter was never really like the rest of us. Girls liked me Remus and Sirius but peter gave them the creeps. We together made the marauders. We pulled pranks and girls, well except Peter, and caused trouble whilst managing to still be in the top half of all our classed.

"So Moony, when's the next full moon?" Padfoot asked Remus. He's a werewolf and we take him out, as we're animagus. Werewolves don't attack other animals but do attack humans. Remus had looked startled by this question and replied

"It's in two weeks so no adventure in the first week for you." Padfoot's face fell and I must have looked a little disappointed. Mum came up behind me then and said

"Boys get on the train or it will leave without you. Your not that important to the train driver." She smiled sadly and hugged Padfoot and me. Forcing a kiss on both of our cheeks. We can fight off nearly anyone at school yet we can't stop my mother from kissing us. Weird.

We all ran for the train and started searching for a compartment. Luckily Remus' girlfriend is always on the train about ten minutes early so we just have to look for Lily Evans and her friends who had gained the title 'the marauders girls' no one went out with them without being questioned by us. They didn't like us being so protective though and sometimes Nora would go out with people just to annoy Padfoot.

"There!" Padfoot shouts. Anyone stood in the corridor turned to face us and we just ran towards the door, shoved our trunks in the racks and collapsed in various places.

Sirius collapses on a girl called Nora. He liked her but wouldn't admit it. The way he acted around was very amusing to watch. Remus sat down heavily next to Lily and Peter fell on the floor. He looked like a convenient seat, so I sat on him. He grunted so I was probably hurting him but he didn't fight to get me off him so I didn't move. When we had all been sat there for a few seconds I heard a voice that I didn't recognise say

"So these are the marauders. I was expecting people with better balance at least."

I stared at her dumbfounded. She was definitely new here. I would have noticed seeing her. Or hearing her depending on which came first. She had Blonde hair down past her shoulders and bright blue eyes. She was very pretty, that fit well as the other three girls in the compartment were the best looking at Hogwarts in my opinion and Padfoot's and Moony's. After staring at her for about five seconds I shook my head slightly and pulled myself together. No girl had ever made me speechless before. It was strange. I had paid attention at the right time as Sirius was smiling his smile that made every girl swoon at the new girl and said

"Girls you have picked up a stray. Why don't we know her?" Remus rolled his eyes at him and said

"The rest of us know her. It's just the fact that James and Peter couldn't wait to get a room and you were lying on Nora to ask about her." He smiled at the girl and she smiled back. When she smiled her eyes sparkled. They remind me of someone but I can't think who. Sirius was laughing and I think I was scowling. I normally do when I'm studying someone hard. Wait a minute why am I paying so much attention to this girl? I don't even know her name. She's looking at Remus with a smile but it doesn't seem real. She whispered something in Lily's ear and she smiled slightly. Then Lily pointed at Peter, who has just started grunting again so I got off him, and she said

"That's Peter." The only available seat was next to the girl. I think I might have blushed no one seemed to realise though.

While she looked at me for a few seconds, everyone had gone silent and she said

"Hey, I'm Violet. Violet Austin." She smiled but again it didn't quite seem real. The smile didn't meet her eyes. And for some reason unknown to me, I wanted to make that smile reach her eyes. That was my aim for this year. I wanted to make it better. There was an awkward silence and Sirius, being Sirius hated silences so decided to talk. But again, he is Sirius so the best he could come up with was

"So Prongsy, been practising Quidditch over the summer have you?" I rolled my eyes at him. He lived with me. My reply was a little sharper than planned

"Padfoot, you stayed at my house the whole of summer. Why the hell do you want to know something I've been forcing you to listen to for six weeks? And Moony, how come you know the new girl and we don't?" Damn, I can't believe I just called her new girl and didn't ask her about her. Either she'd kill me or just be silent. With that I could work out what she's like. She looked at Lily with a fake smile on her face and said

"Lily why didn't you tell me my name had been changed to new girl?" Lily just looked apologetic. Sirius looked like he was about to die from lack of oxygen, which normally would have been very funny, but I was too busy being shocked by the sharpness of her words. Clearly I offended her. That won't help me win her over. I realised that I would have to work for this girl. She was different. In a good way I think. Remus rolled his eyes at me for being so rude I think

"James, the reason I know _**Violet**_ is because she stayed at Lily's for the last three weeks of the summer except for a few days. I visited on a few occasions." He shuddered at a memory and Lily and Violet grinned both muttering at the same time

"Tuney can be a little…abrupt." The started giggling and Remus looked horrified. I couldn't help but smile while looking at their faces. Again I saw her eyes sparkle and they reminded me of someone. I still couldn't remember who.

When they all came back to reality she looked at me with one eyebrow lightly raised. Something happened that hasn't happened in years. I blushed. This girl is a freak of nature. I make them blush not the other way around. I muttered

"Sorry Violet." I was trying to redeem myself but I don't think she fully heard me. She smiled at me. I think she has forgiven but…wait! Why do I care so much? I'm James Potter. Padfoot and me are the heartthrobs of Hogwarts. We have people drooling after us not vice versa. Again she did something completely unexpected, she carried on with her conversation from before we had arrived. Sirius and Me looked at her for a few seconds before joining in the conversation. It was about Quidditch. We had to. I didn't notice anything except our conversation till the food arrived.

I bought the entire tray with Padfoot. The witch likes us so didn't get angry but did say

"I should come to you boys last. Then I wouldn't have to restock so much would I" Padfoot and me gave her our signature smiles and she blushed. That's how it should be. When I turned back around I say a small smile on Violet's face and her eyebrow raised slightly. She was watching us. I wondered what she thought of me. Strange that I would care this much.

We had about an hour of the journey left when Nora asked Violet a really random question.

"You know when I asked you about Quidditch when you first got on the train, you mentioned tree surfing. What is it?" Everyone was staring at her and she coloured slightly. No one knew what it was so we were all curious.

"Well, tree surfing is…ummm…" she had a pause than started again.

"Have you ever been camping muggle style?" Everyone but Peter and me nodded. I would have to try it.

"Well you know you have to collect wood to burn?" again everyone else nodded.

"If you're stood at the top of a hill they basically you take a running jump at a thin tree and normally it will break leaving you falling down the hill on the tree. If you get good then you surf down the hill." She looked embarrassed as we all stared at her but after a few seconds Me, Sirius and Nora all started smiling and muttered

"Awesome… you have to teach me!" She laughed and again I was confused as to whose eyes she seemed to have. After laughing she said

"Okay. I promise that one day I'll take you to my favourite spot." I think I'll hold her to that.

We have just arrived at Hogwarts. My second home. I love it here. I love finding out about its secret passageways and exits. We all put on robes over our clothes except Violet. I shrugged and grabbed my trunk. While we were all getting off the train I saw the new head boy and girl trying to get the first years on the boats. They were failing badly. They had loads of first years trying to get into the same boat. Us, as we are the marauders, stood laughing at them. I turned around when I heard worried murmurings coming from the girls. We all spun around to see Violet being crowded by all the girls with a tear falling from her eye. My eyebrows creased in alarm and Padfoot and Moony both stared at me shocked. I was gonna get questioned later.

But as I thought that her eyes refocused and she smiled at Lily. Reassuring her that she was okay. But she wasn't. Why didn't Lily notice? She muttered

"Thestrals" Lily seemed to understand and nodded. Everyone looked awkward except peter and he was just generally oblivious. Just as someone was about to do something stupid to break the silence, we heard a huge crack. The sound of someone apparating. We all spun around to see the sound and stood next to a house elf was our headmaster. I have never seen him greet us off the train before. But before too much time had gone by, Violet jogged up to him and said

"Hey uncle Al. How's it going being headmaster and all." He smiled at her and ruffled her hair. Everyone on the platform was silent and if they weren't already, someone would give them a hard stare. Dumbledore seemed to notice this and said

"Everyone continue." But everyone just stared at the two people. Violet rolled her eyes and shouted

"Alright, back to your own lives." Everyone seemed to notice that it wasn't actually that strange for the headmaster to have a family. They all shrugged so we all walked towards the carriages leaving Violet and Dumbledore and the house elf on the platform. Within minutes we heard another crack and they were gone. We were off to Hogwarts.


End file.
